Tickles Among Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just a fluffy sibling story with tickles galore. Rated T for mentions of being sick.


**Something that came to me the other day when I got the urge to do a tickle story with my OC Rachel. I only own Rachel and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tickles Among Family<strong>

Rachel walked into her home and set down her bags. She had been at the college all morning and early afternoon, being an assistant to the teachers who needed some help. While she didn't mind helping, she had helped six teachers that day and was now tired and her mind felt like it was ready to burst. She headed up for her room.

Suddenly, the world turned upside down as her leg was snagged by something strong. "YAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she then dangled by her leg from the ceiling and suddenly felt something else wrap around her other leg, keeping her suspended from the ceiling.

"Easy, Rachel," said a voice and she turned to see it was Ultimate Echo Echo beside her with Snare-Oh, Swampfire, and Big Chill. All were grinning at her.

"You guys scared the daylights out of me," she said, craning her head to see that Swampfire's vines and Snare-Oh's tendrils held her upside down. She looked at them. "Okay, you got me. Can you set me down now?"

They chuckled. "Actually, we had another reason for catching you," said Swampfire. "We haven't tickled you in a while and we know you're a bit tired from assisting the teachers today."

"Tell me about it," she groaned. "My mind feels ready to burst."

"Then, let's help you feel better," said Ultimate Echo Echo.

Rachel started to struggle as they came closer and Big Chill gently took her hands and held them out as Swampfire made a few vines gently wrap around her wrists and the banisters, keeping her from moving a lot.

"Get her," said Snare-Oh, chuckling.

Rachel started laughing as Big Chill tickled her underarms and neck, Ultimate Echo Echo tickled her stomach and sides, Snare-Oh tickled the backs of her knees and calves, and Swampfire removed her sneakers and tickled her socked feet.

"GUYS! NO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHA! STOP!"

"I think she wants more," said Swampfire teasingly as they continued to tickle the defenseless girl playfully. Suddenly, Rachel began to feel dizzy and her face was becoming a bit green. Snare-Oh was first to notice and his eyes widened.

"Guys, stop! She's going to be sick!" he said.

The others immediately stopped and Swampfire gently moved her so that she was laying flat in mid-air as he and Snare-Oh both released her and the plant alien gently gave her to the mummy alien, who cradled the young woman in his arms. "Bring her in here," said Big Chill, indicating to his room and Snare-Oh went in, sitting down on the bed as Big Chill sat beside him and they looked worriedly at the young woman who was taking slow breaths right now. Snare-Oh wrapped her in his arms and began rubbing her back while Big Chill placed a gentle hand on Rachel's forehead to help ease her nausea. Ultimate Echo Echo and Swampfire looked worried as they watched the other two help Rachel recover.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, feeling better and shifted a little. "Are you okay, Rachel?" asked Ultimate Echo Echo worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm alright, guys," she said. "I just can't handle being upside down for long."

"We're sorry," said Swampfire. "We didn't mean to make you feel sick."

Rachel saw he looked guilty as did the others and she smiled. "Oh, guys," she said. "I know it was all just in fun. I should have told you guys before you started, though."

"You're feeling better now?" asked Big Chill.

"Mm-hmm," she said with a smile, nodding. "I have a feeling you guys didn't get to finish the tickling."

"We don't want to make you sick again," said Snare-Oh worriedly.

"Just don't put me upside down and I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

"You're sure you're okay with us continuing to tickle you?" asked Ultimate Echo Echo and she nodded. "Okay then."

The four aliens began tickling her again and Rachel giggled as they started out tickling her very gently, just enough for her to lightly feel the tickles before slowly increasing the speed and pressure of the tickles, making her giggles turn into loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed and tried to squirm away, but all four were restraining her gently so she couldn't get away and they laughed as she continued to laugh.

Then, they gave her a breather and she leaned against Snare-Oh, breathing hard, but smiling. Then they all started tickling her again and Snare-Oh's tendrils wiggled into her exposed underarms, as Ultimate Echo Echo lifted up Rachel's shirt to the bottom of her rib cage and placed his hands on her stomach and used his sound waves on a low frequency. That made Rachel jump so hard that it took Swampfire, Snare-Oh, and Big Chill to keep her playfully restrained as she laughed and tried to get away from the vibrations tickling her stomach like crazy as Big Chill tickled her sides and Swampfire tickled her ribs. Her laughs made them laugh aloud before they stopped, letting her lean back against Snare-Oh as they gathered around.

"Better?" asked Big Chill.

Rachel nodded. "Thanks guys. You know, it's hard to stay sad when you have a family that loves tickles," she said with a smile as she sat up and hugged them all and they hugged her back, all smiling as the five settled down to watch a movie that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love writing tickle stories and reading them too! They always make me laugh.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
